Edgeworth's Turnabout
by RWJX 'n' Baby Pooh
Summary: Edgeworth is charged for murder.Again. Can Phoenix Wright prove him innocent? Or will he fail and suffer Edgeworth's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright- Edgeworth's sad turnabout

Oct. 13, 11. 20 a.m.

"No!" yelled Edgeworth, telling a man to stop.

"I don't care! This case will make history, Edgeworth!" the man shouted.

"I will not help you, never in a million years!" Edgeworth said, he turned back and ran away.

Soon, a loud BANG was heard. Edgeworth looked back and found the man he was talking to a few minutes ago dead on the floor.

Oct. 14, 7.17 am

"NICK! Stop reading that book and come here!" ordered Maya.

Phoenix was so shocked that Edgeworth was in Phoenix's own office.

"What're you d-doing here E- Edgeworth?" asked Phoenix.

"I-I need you to be my a-attorney for my case… if you'll take it," mumbled Edgeworth.

Phoenix thought, "Is Edgeworth serious? Should I take his case?"

"Well, Wright? Give an answer," said Edgeworth, giving him a mean look.

"S-Sure, I-I'd be glad to help you," answered Phoenix "But, why are guards following you around?"

"You'll find out yourself, Wright. Lose the case, and I'll drag you down with me," replied Edgeworth.

"Yikes! Did Edgeworth do something wrong? I better find out," Phoenix thought.

The guards brought Edgeworth to prison. THE Phoenix Wright hasn't taken any cases for 6 months now, and it have also been a long time since he seen Edgeworth, for about 8 months I guess.

"Nick! Read the paper!" Maya said pointing to today's paper.

BREAKING NEWS! Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and the innocent man in 'Cyber Mall'!

A man named Dave Fed died after an incident in 'Cyber Mall' yesterday; at 11.23 pm. Rumors spread that prosecutor Miles Edgeworth pushed the victim down from the fourth floor to the ground floor, killing Mr. Fed. Still, those are just rumors and may not be true.

"Maya, do you think that Edgeworth would do that?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know. It depends on the case, right?" said Maya "Hey! I know where Cyber Mall is! We can go there by train!"

"Alright, then, let's go!" Phoenix said eagerly.

"Nick, before we go, can we stop at the yummy ice cream parlor?" Maya asked.

"Oh, Maya, you act exactly as a child…" Phoenix was thinking.

IN CYBER MALL... Oct. 14, 9.15 a.m.

"Nick, where's everyone?" asked Maya.

"Maybe Cyber Mall isn't open today because of the case," answered Phoenix.

"Are you sure? Look, a salesman!" said Maya, pointing to a shop where a salesman was daydreaming.

"She is right, is it always like this here? I've never been here but I guess business isn't so good here…" Phoenix thought.

"Hello, are you here to buy some new gadgets? Like computers or ovens or phones, huh?" asked a man.

"Not really. We're here for the incident yesterday; did you see anything in the incident?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, I saw it. I saw everything! No one knows, boy. But I can't tell you the killer, though. I don't know his name but what I know is the most of a witness would know. Oh ya, my name is Donny Den, by the way," explained Donny.

"Nick, we have a witness!" Maya said happily.

"Maya, we have to look for some evidence too, not just a witness or else we'll fail!" Phoenix told Maya.

"Well, we DO have evidence, look at that big pond of blood!" cried Maya.

"I guess she's right. Oh, Phoenix! Why don't you check it out already?" Phoenix said in his mind.

"Let's check it out Maya," said Phoenix, folding his arms.

"I guess this is where the victim landed when he fell… I can't think of how sad it must've been when Edgeworth saw it," Maya said as a tear drop from her eyes went down to her mouth.

"Well, maybe Edgeworth is the killer, Maya. But I definitely don't think he would be THAT cruel to a person," Phoenix exclaimed.

"You're right, Nick! We'll find the- look! It's a foot print!" Maya cried, pointing to a foot print beside the pond of blood.

"It is a foot print, good work Maya! But we still need MORE evidence," Phoenix said.

"Are you THE Phoenix Wright?!" asked Donny.

"Yes I am," Phoenix replied.

"If you really are, then let me tell you about the killer," Donny told both of them "That footprint is the victims footprint!"

"I understand. Mr. Den, please tell us about what happened in the crime scene," Phoenix demanded Donny.

"Very well, I was going to lock my store up but I heard a loud echo from the fourth floor. I thought that it was just another shopkeeper locking up their store. Then, a loud BANG was heard and a man fell from the fourth floor to the ground floor I'm standing on. I hid inside my store when suddenly, the killer went down to check him. The killer's hair was black with some blue highlights; he then laughed and ran outside. But he stepped on the puddle of blood before he went outside. I stayed in the store all night because I was scared that the killer would kill me because I saw what happened. That's all I know," explained Donny.

"Scary. So it could never be Edgeworth!" shouted Maya.

"You mean the guy with the red suit and the grey hair? He knew I was there when the crime scene happened, he told me not to worry," Donny said.

"That explains a lot, Mr. Den, thank you," replied Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, it's strange. Why isn't Detective Gumshoe here yet?" asked Maya.

"That is strange. He should've been here before we even came here. I guess we just have to figure the whole word puzzle out ourselves," Phoenix thought in his mind.

"Maya, you're right. We should give them a call," Phoenix answered.

CALLING DETECTIVE GUMSHOE… October 14, 10.45 am

"Detective, aren't you suppose to be in Cyber Mall by now?" asked Phoenix.

"Sorry, pal. Traffic is really bad; I would make it there in an hour. Can ya wait for me?" replied Detective Gumshoe.

"Well, we'll be in the detention center if you need us, alright?" said Phoenix.

"Sure. I wouldn't want you to wait for a detective, would I?" exclaimed Detective Gumshoe.

THE CALL ENDED… Oct.14, 10.47 am

"Maya, we better go to the detention center to meet Edgeworth before some people ask him first," explained Phoenix.

"Right!" said Maya happily.

IN THE DETENTION CENTER… Oct.14, 11.35 am

"Edgeworth, can you tell me what happened in the crime scene?" asked Phoenix.

"As long as you hear me, I won't repeat it again. I was in Cyber Mall at 10.30 pm looking for the right computer for my office. Soon, it was 11. 18 pm at night and shops were all closed. I saw a man named Dave Fed that wanted me to help him in a case he WAS going to make, but I didn't want to help him so I ran away. I heard a man asking if he wanted to make me help him. That foolish boy agreed and the man pushed him down. Then I saw the killer on the ground floor laughing at Dave dead. I hid for a while until he was gone and found a man in some gadget shop shaking him self, I told him it was going to be fine and left him there," explained Edgeworth, sadly.

"And Dave died because of no offense… but you," Phoenix exclaimed.

"…That's half true…," Edgeworth said "The foolish boy is also the cause of his death."

"So, are you well prepared for tomorrow?" asked Maya.

"Not really. If you were me, you'd feel the guilt that I'm suffering now. Mr. Godot can play rough, but can also play fair. I know you've beaten him before, but his skills are getting even better. So Wright, win this case!" explained Edgeworth.

"Oh! I forgot I have to go back to Cyber Mall and meet Detective Gumshoe! I'll see you tomorrow," Phoenix said.

IN CYBER MALL, AGAIN… Oct.14, 12.33 pm

"Hey, pal! I found evidence for you! You better be happy! It took an hour to find this stuff!" yelled Detective Gumshoe.

"Thanks. I guess you'd already do enough research, a piece of cloth, an autopsy report, a strand of hair, and some… chocolate?" Phoenix reported.

"Ooh! I want chocolate!" Maya exclaimed.

"Its moldy chocolate, Maya" Phoenix replied.

"The piece of cloth was ripped of by the victim, the strand of hair was pulled out by the victim, and the chocolate was the killer's," explained Detective Gumshoe "That's everything I can find."

"Nick, I think that's enough evidence for now, don't you think?" asked Maya.

"I guess," Phoenix said.

Oct.15, 9.40 am

"Wright, you better do good, do your best!" cried Edgeworth.

"I know we're gonna win this case! I bet you 2 dollars!" Maya said.

"Maya, I don't think so, I'll just be wasting money!" Phoenix replied.

"… You're…gonna… do fine, Phoenix…," Mia said in his mind.

"I will impress you, Mia!" Phoenix thought in his mind, answering Mia.

Oct. 15, 9.45 am

IN THE COURT ROOM…

"Please take your seats; the court is now in session," the judge ordered "Bailiff, bring in Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Witness, sate your name," Godot said "And your occupation."

"My name is Miles Edgeworth and I work in the District Court as a prosecutor," Edgeworth said.

"You may now begin your testimony," demanded the judge.

"I was in Cyber Mall at 10.30 pm looking for the right computer for my office. Soon, it was 11. 18 pm at night and shops were all closed. I saw a man named Dave Fed that wanted me to help him in a case he WAS going to make, but I didn't want to help him so I ran away. I heard a man asking if he wanted to make me help him. That foolish boy agreed and the man pushed him down. Then I saw the killer on the ground floor laughing at Dave dead. I hid for a while until he was gone and found a man in some gadget shop shaking him self, I told him it was going to be fine and left him there," explained Edgeworth.

"Did he write what he told us yesterday because it's exactly like the one yesterday," Phoenix said inside his mind.

"Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the testimony," the judge demanded.

"Right, Mr. Fed said he wanted you to help him in a case that he was going to make. But, I don't understand why he wanted you to ever help him in a case that he made? Don't you think it's kind of odd?" asked Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Wright- Edgeworth's turnabout

Continuous version

"That is true…," said Edgeworth "That's why he was foolish."

"That foolish coward!" replied Godot.

The people just stared at the two.

"Mr. Fed just wanted him to help his own self, fans are always unpredictable," explained Phoenix.

"The evidence that Detective Gumshoe found is too little to prove Mr. Edgeworth's testimony," the judge said.

"That person who killed him must be smart to give us little evidence," groaned Godot "The detective's salary will be affected by this."

"At this rate, Detective Gumshoe will be earning less than those beggars on the street," Phoenix thought.

"Since we do not have much evidence, the court is adjourned," the judge cried.

IN THE DEFENDANT LOBBY… Oct. 15, 10.15 am

"Hey, pal! Mr. Godot said that my monthly income drops to 2 dollars and ninety cents because I didn't find enough evidence… I can't even pay for the electricity use in my flat!" screamed Detective Gumshoe.

"I suggest you become a garbage man, you can get free stuff and your salary is higher by 2 dollars…," Phoenix suggested.

"Nick, I guess we should go and find more evidence to help the Detective!" exclaimed Maya.

"I guess….," Phoenix said.

IN CYBER MALL… Oct.15,11.43 a.m.

"Maya, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but there's no evidence here," Phoenix replied.

"YES THERE IS! THERE'S CHOCOLATE!!" Maya exclaimed.

"…Maya, how many times do I need to tell you that the chocolate is part of the evidence, and that it's EXPIRED already?!"

"Just another three billion more times."

"Ugh," answered Phoenix. "Wait, what's this?" Phoenix picked up a toy gun.

"Nick! I didn't know you like to play with toy guns! When Pearly finds out…"

"I know," Phoenix sighed.

He scanned the gun for clues. A little price tag caught his eye.

"…! TOY PALACE, ST. JUJU NO.24 SAFARI JUJU COMPLEX… Sue's," reported Phoenix.

"Look at the price tag! Detective Gumshoe can buy this in eleven months if he saves up every bit of his money!" Maya exclaimed.

"This is the evidence that can prove Edgeworth not guilty!" shouted Phoenix.

"But, who's the killer?" asked Maya.

"I don't know… yet, we only have one witness in the whole scene," said Phoenix.

"Wait, didn't Donny say that he knows more than any other witness? I better find more witnesses," Phoenix thought.

"… You are such a funny boy!" yelled a woman.

"You are?"

"I am… Sue Cocky!" answered Sue "I saw the whole crime scene!"

"Well… tell us what you saw," Phoenix mumbled.

"I was checking the whole mall if any shop was still open, then I saw a man pushing another man down… then I ran towards him and switched on the torch light, I got a glimpse of the man… he was Miles Edgeworth, no doubt!" explained Sue.

"Well, I need you to go to the court room tomorrow at 10. 25 a.m. sharp!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"Sure,"

Oct. 16, 10.25 am

IN THE DEFENDANT LOBBY…

"Nick, do your best! Don't want you to lose!" yelled Maya.

"Yup, I know the killer!" shouted Phoenix.

"The killer is Sue Cocker, I am 99% sure… she told me about what happened and it was NOT true!" Phoenix thought.

"Phoenix, I know you can do this!" exclaimed Edgeworth.

"Thanks to all of you for supporting me," said Phoenix.

IN THE COURT ROOM… Oct. 16, 10.30 am

"The court is now in session, everyone calm down," demanded the judge "Bailiff, bring in the witness!"

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," said Godot.

"I'm Sue Cocky, the security guard in Cyber Mall!" replied Sue.

"Witness, you may begin your testimony," ordered the judge.

"I was checking the whole mall if any shop was still open, then I saw a man pushing another man down… then I ran towards him and switched on the torch light, I got a glimpse of the man… he was Miles Edgeworth, no doubt!" explained Sue.

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination," demanded the judge.

"Yes. Didn't you say you were checking the whole mall?" asked Phoenix.

"Indeed," answered Sue.

"So, what floor were you on when you saw the crime scene?" asked Phoenix.

"Um… the third floor, I was at the third floor!" exclaimed Sue.

"How can you be at the third floor when the crime scene happened? If you were in the third floor, how could've you seen everything in the fourth floor?" asked Phoenix, folding his hands.

"Uh-"

"Objection! It doesn't matter if the witness saw the crime, it is the killer that counts!" screamed Godot.

"No. It does count," said the judge "Continue, Mr. Wright."

"Well, I went up using the escalator, of course, "explained Sue.


End file.
